Dare Me Again
by Sasheya
Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood friends. When Bella moves back to Forks they continue their childhood game of Truth or Dare, with serious consequences for not only their own relationship but for those of their friends & family.ON HIATUS UNTIL SBB FINISHED
1. Inside of me and such a part of you

A/N: **(_Chaps, just revised, no real need to re-read_) Thankyou for giving this a chance! I'd appreciate any/all feedback as this is my first foray into fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

**SMeyer owns Twilight!**

**______________________________**

**Chapter One:** Inside of me and such a part of you

[4:45]

I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into the pillow with a groan. The demonic red numbers beamed from my alarm clock, taunting me with the knowledge that dawn would soon break and I was still awake.

The nights in Phoenix had been hot and dry and I'd been lulled to sleep with the gentle hum of cicada's. Here in Forks, the deafening drum of rain was beating a tattoo on the inside of my skull and the cold nipped at my toes each time they dared to peek out from beneath the blankets.

My parents had separated when I was eleven and I'd moved with my Mom to sunny Arizona. Living with Renee had forced me to mature beyond my years, our roles almost completely reversed. She was essentially a scatterbrained, impulsive teenager, abandoning fads and hobbies as fast as she picked them up. I was the one who remembered which bills were due, knew when the drycleaning needed to be picked up and made sure our clothes were clean and ironed.

Two years ago Renee had met Phil Dwyer, a minor league ball player from Seattle, they had fallen hard in love and married only a few months ago. Renee practically radiated joy whenever he was around and I'd felt immensely guilty that she'd have to stay home with me, limiting all contact with Phil to phone calls during game season. A short talk with Charlie had proved him ecstatic at the idea of me finishing out my final year of high school in Forks. The decision hadn't been entirely self sacrificial, there was a tiny part of me that resented Renee. She'd pushed me into becoming steady, reliable Bella; wall flower extraordinaire, who could always make sure your socks were washed. The idea of starting again, learning to be carefree and sociable with others my age before I began college had been appealing to say the least. Not that Forks was a lively and thriving hub of entertainment, it was a gloomy isolated town with a population of fewer then five thousand, but I'd figured that it was probably best to start small after all.

Riding in the cruiser back from the airport with Charlie had been a promising experience. I was used to diligently monitoring the speedometer while music blared, music being no exception to Renee's whimsical phases and I'd been subjected to everything from rap to industrial booming from the stereo. Charlie wasn't one for music and neither of us were the type who needed constant chatter to feel comfortable. It was incredible to just sink back and relax in silence, watching trees and headlights fly by in a haze. I'd only seen Charlie three times each year since the separation, now over six years ago.

_{I crouched in the hallway, hugging my knees with tears streaming down my cheeks as I listened to the shouts from the bedroom. The guilt gnawed at my insides, I had done this._

"_I'm leaving Charlie and you CANNOT keep me here, I need my own life, my own space, I need to get OUT of here"_

"_Renee, I didn't mean… this can't all be because of the goddamn phone bill. I mean, this is ridiculous…"_

"_Just DON'T. Your looking at the result of YEARS of oppression Charlie, but oh yes, that was certainly the catalyst for this. This place and you have been CRUSHING me, it is not ENOUGH anymore, you were never supportive, and now I know that I obviously wasn't enough for you either." _

"_For the last time, I DID NOT call…"_

"_ENOUGH, this is it. Bella and I are leaving by the end of the week and…"_

"_She is MY daughter too, Renee. You can't take everything away from me."_

"_This way Bella will have choices she'd never have, opportunities I never had. There's no way in hell I'd leave my daughter to rot in this place. "}_

I smirked wryly at the memory, I'd moved _back_ to Forks for just that, opportunity. I rolled over again, twisting the blankets between my legs, desperately trying for comfort on the new, unforgiving mattress. My bedroom hadn't changed much since I was a newborn, same light blue walls, same faded neon star stickers peeling from the roof. But Charlie had updated a few things in preparation for my return as a 'young adult'. A worn computer and slightly dusty keyboard now sat upon my desk, the shiny digital alarm clock now mocked me from the bedside table and since my old bed had been designed with seven to ten year olds in mind, a king single now took up residence against the back wall. It was only a little smaller than a double and sheets far more difficult to find, but of course a double bed implied accommodation for more than one. Most definitely a concept my father would not have been able to handle.

[5:15]

If only the rain stopped I could get to sleep. And Denial's a river in Egypt, Bella.

Once we'd arrived back from the airport, a quick inspection of the pantry had shown that Charlie kept only the most basic ingredients for meals, literally translated: bread, eggs, fish and frozen hamburgers. So we'd ordered a pizza for dinner, after agreeing that I would be the one to handle all kitchen duties and meals from that point onwards. He watched the end of a game and I read a little before deciding to turn in at ten.

"It's great to have you here Bells' Charlie had muttered giving me a gruff hug before wishing me a good night.

I was halfway up the stairs before he'd called after me "I'll probably be at the station before you get up, but I'll leave the Cullen's number for you".

The Cullen's. My stomach had twisted at the name and even now refused to unknot.

Esme Cullen and Renee had been practically attached at the hip since High School and as a result I'd grown up alongside her three children.

Emmet, who was two years older than me and loved to tease me over my chronic blushes and penchant for falling flat on my face. His ribbing was all good natured though and I'd thought of him as an older brother.

Alice, who each year had been in most of my classes, I remembered countless sleepovers, tearing around the playground and giggling in class with her. She used to love plaiting my hair and dressing me up in Esme's clothes.

And then there was her twin brother, and my best friend since age five, Edward Cullen.

He had been the one person I could always talk too. When Renee drove me over to the Cullen house for a playdate with Alice, I'd always end up spending half the time with Edward. Alice would pout and huff a little but it wasn't in her nature to be truly jealous. Whenever we had sleepovers Edward would spend the night on the floor of Alice's bedroom, whispering with me long after she had fallen asleep.

Other times when Renee had driven over in tears after a fight with Charlie, I would run straight to Edwards room and we would play _our_ game to distract me from my parents' earlier argument.

By the time we were eight we were playing together at school too. Edward staunchly ignoring the teasing and warnings of cooties he received for hanging out with a girl and his sister at lunch time.

When Renee had told me we were moving I had cried for days at the idea of leaving my room, school, friends and Dad behind. Then I sobbed even harder knowing that I'd leave Edward behind too.

The Cullen's had seen us off at the airport. The first time I had seen Edward cry was when he'd hugged me goodbye and our mothers had needed to pry us apart.

"_Kids, Bella has to go now."_

_Edward stared at me with desperate red eyes and blotched cheeks. "I'll keep sending you letters and I won't forget you I promise."_

"_You'll always be my bestest friend" I choked through my sobs_

"_You'll always be mine too" he sniffled quietly._

"_Kids, Bella really has to get on the plane now."_

"_I know it's my fault your leaving, I'm really sorry and I'll never forgive myself" he hissed in my ear as Esme began to tug him off me gently._

"_No, I did it" I whispered back._

Renee had insisted on Charlie coming to Phoenix to visit me in the holidays, I knew that arrangement was set up because she was afraid that if I went to Forks I might refuse to come home.

Charlie always brought letters from Esme with him and up until I turned fifteen there had always been a letter from Edward for me too.

After a year without letters Renee suggested I email him, but sitting down at the computer I was too embarrassed to actually send anything. Having no clue what to say to the boy immortalised in my mind as my twelve year old best friend.

I knew that I would be seeing them all again once school started in a few days and I was nervous as hell. We'd only been kids then, how different would they be now? How different was I? Would we even like each other? What if I couldn't stand a grown-up Edward? Or worse, what if grown-up Edward couldn't stand me?

I tossed again and wrapped my blankets tight around me at the chill that idea had brought.

[5:15]

I could hear Charlie starting to move around and the rattling of pipes as the shower was turned on. I'd give it another ten minutes before heading downstairs and making him breakfast. I wasn't going to sleep and morning TV probably held a little more interest than the dilapidated stars on my ceiling.


	2. Is it bright where you are?

_A/N: __**Thankyou so much guys for giving my story a chance and thankyou especially to those who left reviews! It is truly fantastic to get feedback! Next chapter will be up by Saturday night! Just note that this story will earn it's rating eventually. Once E & B are back to their old tricks there will be a few dark themes, as well as eventual lemons ;) **_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, sonosueplz.**_

**_______________________**

_**Chapter Two: **__Is it bright where you are, Have the people changed?_

_I switched off the rumbling engine with a sigh, having just managed to manoeuvre my truck around Forks High's car park and more than a little glad that no one had been around to witness my grand entry. I really did love the truck, but it was loud, as in 'I hope you don't value your eardrums' loud. _

_I leaned over to grab the thermos of coffee from the passenger seat and got comfortable, I was a little over twenty minutes early and had purposely picked the space with the best view of the front doors. The plan was to people-watch, I wanted the opportunity to study and hopefully recognise as many faces as possible before I actually got to class. Hopefully it would lessen the inevitable awkward ahead, Bella! Your here! I couldn't believe it when Mom told me you were moving back, Remember that time the teacher totally dragged us out of class for giggling?_ Uh, no. Actually I don't even remember your name.

The first waves of students were starting to drift from the other end of the car park towards the school. I sat up straighter, feeling like an undercover agent.

So, we have… Twelve O'clock, short guy with bleached blonde spikes gesturing enthusiastically at two girls. His arms flailed out wide and it looked like he was imitating an explosion, as he did so I got a good look at his face and... Oh. Instant recognition, that had to be Mike Newton.

He'd pushed Edward over in Fourth Grade; Edward had fallen hard and at an awkward angle, catching his forehead on the desk. Head wounds bleed a lot and even though his injury had only been a small gash there had been blood everywhere.

_{Crimson puddles on the floor, rivulets running down Edwards arm, his hair matted and almost black with it. Blood. _

_I'd passed out and woken up in the nurse's office, she'd sat me on the chairs outside the principal's office next to Mike to wait for Renee. His Dad had arrived to collect him first and even though my loyalty to Edward was absolute, even though this slimeball had made my best friend bleed, I couldn't help but cringe for him. His fathers face had been thunder,_

_"Boy. Get to the car, Now!" and Mike had shuffled out behind him, head hung low.}_

I peered at the two girls sauntering along beside Mike, both blondes but I couldn't really decipher anything familiar about either of them. Losing interest, I began scanning the lawn again, Ten O'clock. Brunette with her nose in a book. I couldn't help but wonder what she's reading, Classic? SciFi? Recreational or homework? A raven haired guy was running after her clearly shouting for her attention, she spun around and her face broke out in a genuine smile. Is it? Angela?

_{"What's the matter Ange, are you crying?"_

_"Its nothing big Bells, I just, sometimes I wish my freckles would go away"_

_"Aww, Ange, I think their really pretty."_

_"Do you think Ben thinks so?"_

_"I dunno, but I'll go ask him"_

_"BELLA! NO!" and we'd collapsed in shrieks as she tried to keep me pinned to the bench and far away from Ben.}_

The guy, that I kinda hoped was Ben, was now stroking her hair and her book lay forgotten on the grass. I grinned like an idiot, whether it was her childhood crush or not Angela was obviously happy.

There was a steady stream of students roaming across the lawns now and I was finding it hard to pick out anyone in particular. Oh well, Coffee's cold anyway. I reached over for my bag and saw _her_.

Four spaces across from me and leaning against the bonnet of a shiny yellow mini, Alice Cullen.

The straight black bob I remembered had been cut into shorter almost haphazard spikes, it suited her though, accentuating the graceful column of her neck. Her features were still delicate, almost elfin like and I wondered if she still danced around with the same boundless energy. At this moment she was stock still, her eyes trained on something in the distance.

I automatically followed her gaze, Ha! I knew it, a boy. A leonine blonde with shaggy blonde hair strolling across the lawns towards the school, I couldn't place him. The only blonde boy back in my day had been Newton. Ok, so at least one new kid, I groaned a little at the thought that I was the new kid again now.

Alice's blonde had just joined a large group and jumped on a guys back, clearly attempting to get him in a headlock. His victim struggled to push him off and my breath caught in my throat. I knew who the blonde was wrestling with beyond doubt, yet… that was definitely NOT the twelve year old boy from my memory.

Edward Cullen was gorgeous and he'd definitely had his growth spurt. I really tried no to let my mind take that thought too far.

I studied his pale arms, muscle definition clear as he pushed the blonde onto the ground and tilted his head back in laughter. His hair was still the same unusual bronze but the close tangle of curls I remembered was gone. It was as though he'd straightened the tight curls and teased them into, well… sex hair.

I slammed my head back on the headrest and groaned. Calm it down Bella, meeting him again will be awkward enough without you drooling all over his shirt.

Mmmmm. Nice, crisp, white shirt. Running my hands over the buttons, across those arms, down to the denim of his jeans, Bella. Stop.

Annoyance surfaced quickly, typical Cullen, always had better grades, better toys, had Alice for a sister _and_ got to grow into Adonis too. I waited until he and his friends were through the front doors before throwing open the door and jumping out of the truck. I could feel my foot slipping as soon as it touched the ground, I groped for the door handle hoping to mitigate my fall somewhat but my fingers only grabbed uselessly at air. I landed face down on the wet gravel with my right cheek stinging.

"Are you alright?" a bell like voice full of concern cried out somewhere to my left.

"Yeah, happens a lot." I grunted, shuffling to my feet when I realised despite my wishes the ground wasn't about to swallow me up.

"Ow, your cheek! You should go to the Nurse, I'm sure she'll have salve and… Bella!?"

I met her eyes slowly, my face on fire "Hey Alice."

In less than a second her arms were around my neck in a fierce hug, cutting off my air supply. "Ohmygod Bella! We knew you were coming but not so soon"

"I got in on Tuesday and I missed you too Ali" I shifted her arms slightly to enable me to breathe and gave her a warm hug back.

She leapt back, eyes accusing "Tuesday? Tuesday! It's Thursday Bella, why didn't you call? And I would have loved to have met you at the airport, so would Mom and Dad, not to mention Edward"

I battled to keep my cheeks from flushing again "I'm sorry Ali, but Charlie wanted to get me and spend time together. I needed the last day to adjust a little; this is a big change for me."

"Aww Bells, I know, I'm sorry I just got overexcited and… Your cheek! We'll go to the Nurse and get your timetable from the office. What's Phoenix like? What brought you back here anyway? Was it your idea? Do you know what classes you're taking?'

I smiled as she grabbed my arm and rushed us off towards the school, it seemed like things with Alice would be easy at least.

By the time the nurse had patched me up and we'd visited Ms. Cope in reception Alice had given me a brief timeline on the Cullen's life since I'd left. She shot me a wicked smile, "Just wait until Edward see's you're here!"

I twisted my hands nervously as we walked into my first class of the day, I wished I had one iota of Alice's confidence when it came to my former 'bestest' friend.

The teacher raised his eyebrows as we walked into the English room, "Miss Cullen, to your seat and Isabella Swan, I presume?""

I nodded, eyes on the floor "I prefer Bella, thankyou" and please, please don't make me do the whole introduction.

He cleared his throat and raised his voice to address the room "Bella Swan, everyone, I trust you'll make her feel welcome."

I headed towards the back of the room, pleased I recognised quite a few faces on the way. Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Lauren… Easy.

I slid into the seat next to Alice, and once the teacher resumed the lesson, we resumed our earlier conversation on paper.

'Rose moved here two years ago, she's a little hard at first but she really is lovely and Emmet is in lurvvvee. Her brother Jasper = Dreamy.'

I giggled a little and scrawled back 'Is that the blonde I saw you perve on this morning?'

She ducked her head in embarrassment before turning to glare at me and flicking the note back with 'So not only didn't you ring me yesterday but you saw me this morning and didn't say hello? Starting to think you don't love me Bells'

'Change the subject all you want but I caught you! So, who in this class do I not know.'

The rest of the class passed quickly with Alice scribbling down the names and pointing out different members of the class.

Alice danced around me down the hall regaling me with stories about my new classmates before a hand reached out and caught my arm.

"Bella, right? I turned to see a tall strawberry blonde bombshell, with a wide smile that wasn't quite meeting her eyes.

"Um, Hi. Not too sure I know you?" I floundered, turning to Alice for support. She had her hand on her hips and was glaring at the bombshell, revulsion written all over her face.

"I'm Tanya Denali, I've heard a lot about you from Edward"

I laughed nervously, aware that several students were watching the exchange with interest. "All good I hope?"

"Nothing of much interest really." Tanya quipped her voice turning low and nasty.

"We're in a rush" Alice piped up suddenly, her voice dripping with venom. Though Tanya wasn't paying attention to her, her eyes were fixed on something over my shoulder and her entire demeanour had done a 180 and she chirped happily "Have you come to walk me to class? Your old friend Bella and I were just introducing ourselves!"

The knot in my stomach impossibly tightened again as a low attractive voice whispered in my ear. "Bella?"


	3. Disarm you with a smile

**A/N: **I love waking up to alerts from FF letting me know that a lot of you guys have this on Story Alert/Fave!

However huge shout-outs go to these guys for letting me know what they thought, feedback is hugely appreciated and I can't thank you enough - xoxKatieSxox, flamingheart1974, XxRachellexX, fireonice1292, kArEnElIzAbEth13, mckennaismyworld, edwardsdirtylittlesecret (God, I really do love that username) and Mistoffelees545

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight: **However I do own copies of the 4 books

____

**Chapter 3: **Disarm you with a smile

"_Escorts? Ah. Well men pay them to go on dates and stuff."_

"_Oh." I chewed on the inside of my cheek, thinking that one over._

"_Um, Edward?"_

"_Yeah, Bells?" _

"_Like Pretty Woman?" _

_He looked up at me then and smiled. "Exactly."_

_I still felt the need to clarify, after all Richard Gere had taken Julia Roberts on dates, hadn't he? But she'd been a prostitute. "Ok, but like 'Pretty Woman' as in a prostitute?"_

_At that Edward shut his book and burst out laughing, "Oh god, Bells, yes. It's a nicer term for a prostitute."_

"_Well, why didn't you just say that then." I huffed, hating being laughed at._

"_Bells, I wouldn't be able to sit for a week if our Mom's knew I'd said something like that to you"_

"_But its me Edward, Ï wouldn't ask if I couldn't handle it. You don't have to treat me like a total girl all the time."_

_I threw a cushion at him as he burst into a fresh peal of laughter at my words "But Bella you ARE a…"_

"_You are such a two year old, you KNEW what I meant." I yelled, "Fine, I'm finding our Moms and telling them your ready to go home."_

"_Ok, Truce." Edward said, sobering quickly. "Tell you what, Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare!" I wasn't about to choose truth after being made a joke of twice already._

"_Ring one. Talk for thirty seconds at least and no giggling." he smirked._

_Giggling? I was going to punch him… Wait. "Ring who?"_

"_An escort." _

"_But I can't."_

_He raised an eyebrow." You Chicken-scratch, Bella?"_

"_No, it's just not like I know a number to ring."_

"_Look in the phonebook, there'll be heaps."_

_Stupid, smug, know it all Cullen. "Fine."_

I spun around and for the first time In five years we were face to face. He had the same emerald eyes, but now they were smouldering with intensity. His face was angular, with a smooth jaw line that I kinda wanted to bite. Yep, Edward Cullen was definitely gorgeous.

Alright, we established that this morning Bella, stop staring at him and say something, preferably witty.

"So you style your hair now?" I blurted

"Uh, no?" he looked utterly confused.

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks "Oh, just cos y'know, I remember the curls."

His face broke out into the crooked grin I remembered, although nowadays it made my knees weak. Before I knew it he had gathered me up and I was being twirled around, just catching the sight of Tanya stalking off down the corridor.

"Edward Cullen, I saw her first and for once you are _not _immediately taking her away!"

Edward chuckled and I threw a nervous glance over my shoulder. "Cullen, I think she's serious."

"Damn right!" Alice chimed in.

Edward rolled his eyes and set me down next to Alice, who pulled my timetable out of my bag. "Ok, so we have… Aw, your in biology next! I've got textiles"."

Edward smirked at her, "Well since I also have Mr. Banner's class next and I'm the only one without a lab partner, does that count as 'immediately taking her away?"

"Whatever, Edward," Alice pouted, "See you at Lunch, Bella!" and she skipped off down the corridor.

In Biology Mr. Banner was handing out a pop quiz. "Alright, you've got forty minutes, eyes down, mouths shut. Isabella, you can just read through chapters 2-6 of the textbook and get a feel for our current topic.

"Bella." Edward corrected automatically before pulling his paper to him and starting. I flicked through the textbook, it all seemed pretty basic, we'd covered most of it back in Phoenix.

Not even ten minutes later Edward pushed a sheet of notepaper under my elbow. I looked over at him, he was leaning back in his seat, his exam pushed to the edge of the desk. He was done already, I rolled my eyes, some things never changed.

I looked down at his note 'Seems that for now we'll have to limit our communications to paper'

'Done a lot of that today, Alice was writing me notes all through first period.'

'Well that's hardly conducive to an effective day of learning.'

'To quote Alice: Whatever Edward.'

'Why are you here? Was it Renee's idea? Yours?'

'Mine, Believe it or not but living with newlyweds really isn't that much fun.'

'That was a nice thing to do for your mom, Bella.'

'How's Esme and Carlisle?'

'You'll have to ask them, they've missed you.'

'Only they missed me?'

'Stop fishing Isabella, its unbecoming.'

'Unbecoming!?!?!?? 1800's, much?'

'Your absurd.'

'Your no fun.'

'Am so… Truth or Dare?'

'No, Edward.'

'Why not? It's our game.'

'And the reason I haven't seen you in five years, the reason my parents split.'

I heard him sigh next to me and flick his pen against the desk a few times, I knew he was trying to get me to look at him but I kept a curtain of hair between us. I was more than glad that we weren't having this particular conversation face to face. I felt him tap my arm and push the sheet of paper back at me.

'Are you serious Bella? We were kids. Renee finding those numbers on the phone bill may have started the fight that ended their relationship but there were thousands of reasons for the split. I don't really have to tell you that.'

'When I left, you told me you'd always feel guilty over it.'

'I tortured myself with it for years. Then I grew up and realised that the world did not revolve around my actions.'

'Ok then. Dare'

'Really?'

'It is our game after all, Dare.'

**A/N: **Yeah, slightly shorter chapter than normal, but I just found this to be the natural break. It'll pick back up where we left off in Chapter 4, plus Bella will be visiting the Cullen house! Plus Chapter 4 should be twice the length! Would love a review if you have the time =)


End file.
